powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 14: Well, Time To Get Married
Well, Time To Get Married is the fourteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the Kabuki Novice two-parter, introducing the Dairinken as well as a new weapon that preludes the arrival of a brand-new Dairanger. Synopsis Lin assists her grandfather Yufang in taking down Kabuki Novice in order to save his bride-to-be from the Gorma. Plot As the Dairanger stand over the dead body of the robber possessed by Kabuki Boy, the police arrive and state they know they didn't kill him; he was killed by the police shootout, but they wonder how his body disappeared after his death; but the Dairanger feel vindicated that he was already dead when Kabuki Boy possessed him and thus the team is in the clear. Back at headquarters, Guhon reveals to the team that in China, Kabuki Boy had swallowed someone that is still alive in his stomach which is why he can't die. When Rin asks why and who was swallowed, Guhon reveals it's his fiance, shocking the team; even Rin not believing he needs to get married at his age, but Ryo states he probably just needs company for his teatime; but when asking her age, he further shocks them by saying she's 20, nearly the same age as Rin! Showing her photo, he reveals that the woman, Shokyo, is a Chinese Opera actress who loves him more than life itself! At a Gorma hideout, Shadam shows anger at Kabuki Boy for swallowing a girl, but the Gorma Minion states he loves her and couldn't help himself; yet Gara states that this may be why Guhon came after him. Ordering him to spit the girl out, Kabuki Boy states he never will and to forgive him for doing so, but Zydos shows anger and shoots at him; when Kabuki Boy tries to stop it, Shadam stops his partner and asks the Gorma Minion that if he is deeply in love with Shokyo, he should kill Guhon so he can have her to himself before vanishing. Kabuki Boy suddenly hits his stomach and spits Shokyo out, the girl wondering where she is as he apologizes for locking her in a tight space before she runs off, the Gorma Minion giving chase as she states she hates monsters like him and wants to return to Guhon! As she clutches onto a strange sword with a tiger-headed hilt, he states he didn't know how much she loved the old man and thus he has to eliminate Guhon with his own hands. In a park with her grandfather eating ice cream, Rin asks if he was lonely when she moved to Japan; he states it isn't true and she was the one who approached him and he went with it. Rin shows her happiness in that with a woman watching Guhon, she can concentrate on her life in Japan; but he is reminded to give her the Big Wheel Blade, which she states should be important to him but with Guhon stating he brought spares before offering her to show how to use it. In a field, Rin tries to throw the new weapon but it loops around Guhon; when she throws it again, he blocks it as she continues to practice and he commends her. Suddenly an arrow flies towards the duo which Guhon catches and Kabuki Boy laughs as he runs off. When Guhon reads it, he discovers it's a challenge from the Gorma Minion; Rin tries to prevent him from going but he continues on. At the same time, Ryo and Kazu discover on the news that famous athletes and martial artists are disappearing; the two wondering why. At an abandoned factory, Guhon sneaks inside seeing Shokyo locked in a cage. He rushes to save her but a ring of fire surrounds her suddenly preventing him from getting near. Without warning, a boxer appears possessed by Kabuki Boy, declaring himself "Kabuki Boxer", forcing Guhon to use his Continental Classic Kung Fu to save his fiance, making Shokyo beam. Guhon fights the possessed boxer, knocking him away with ease and the Gorma Minion out of him before he rushes off. As Shokyo tells him to finish him off, Kabuki Boy rushes to find another vessel, reaching a martial artist to show Guhon what he's capable of. The possessed Kabuki Boy kicks Guhon but the warrior pushes him back forcing him to abandon this body and continue running until he reaches a swordsman, fighting Guhon in this form but having his sword caught by the Dai warrior's feet and knocking him out again. Stating he isn't finished yet, Guhon wonders what he'll throw what's next, forcing Kabuki Boy behind a pile of boxes before revealing a humanoid robot body for his new form, stating no one would expect he would possess a robot before falling down stating it's really tough to move in it. Seeing Guhon mocking him, he fires a laser at the warrior, shooting as the warrior approaches him before kicking him, Kabuki Boy stating he's no match for him while the Dai weapon maker states this body is a rather sturdy one before he's knocked away again. Firing another laser, Kabuki Boy pushes Guhon to the ground as Shokyo yells for him, the robot marching towards him as he states he'll never let Shokyo go to him. Yet as robot Kabuki Boy prepares to finish him, the Big Wheel Blade suddenly flies right into the body, throwing him down as Rin and the other Dairanger appear to rescue Guhon! Arriving nearby in a car, Shadam orders Zydos to zoom in on Shokyo; but when moving to her waist, the Gorma leader shows shock seeing the tiger-hilted blade by her side! In the warehouse, Rin uses the Big Wheel Blade to put the flames out and allow Shokyo to reunite with Guhon, the two embracing until Kabuki Boy starts firing more lasers at the Dairanger, throwing them out of the building! Marching with his robot form, the team transform, Rin stating that she can't forgive Kabuki Boy for how he treated her grandfather! Summoning her Big Wheel Blade, Hououranger slashes at Kabuki Boy's robot body before using the Dairinken Whirlwind Slash to make the robot form explode, expelling Kabuki Boy out. However without warning, the Gorma Triumvirate corner Guhon and Shokyo, Shadam ordering them to give up Shokyo's sword, the Dai weapon maker stating the sword will never be his; Ryo wondering why they want that sword. Rin suggests they use the Qiryoku Bomber to save the two, which they perform towards the Gorma Triumvirate as Guhon and Shokyo escape; the trio try to push it back, turning into strange metal forms that ultimately shoot the Qi attack away from them! Shadam mocks the Dairanger in thinking a puny attack like that would work on them, forcing the team to use other attacks; Ryuuranger tries to use his Blaze Destruction but Shadam uses his Yo power to catch it and throw it back against the Dairanger leader. Shoji and Rin try to attack Gara but fail, while Zydos rampages against Daigo and Kazu with his strength. Without warning, Kabuki Boy swoops back in protected by the Gorma Triumvirate while hitting the team. Watching, Guhon tells the Dairanger to use their Big Wheel Blades, the team summoning them as Rin shows surprise that Guhon gave them to everyone. Combining their weapons and Qi, they use the Big Wheel Blade Qiryoku Shot, concentrating their Qi at incredible speed; the Triumvirate avoid the attack but all the blades stab Kabuki Boy, exploding making him fall with an Enlargement Bomb in his hand, the blowback forcing the Triumvirate to retreat. As Guhon and Shokyo escape, Kabuki Boy grows before the Dairanger summon Dairen'Oh to combat him, Ryo declaring this the end of his play. Stating that he won't let the Dairanger do such a thing, Kabuki Boy throws out his tongue, wrapping the giant mecha around until Rin summons the Great King Sword, then using her Straight Line Tornado through the sword throwing Kabuki Boy back to allow them to use their Sword and Stress finisher to finish it off. Arriving at a temple, Guhon apologizes to Shokyo for endangering her and forcing her to hold the tiger-hilted sword. When Shokyo asks what he will do with it, the weapon maker lifts it and thrusts it into a stone, asking her to pull it which she cannot. Guhon states someone will appear in due time that will be able to pull it; that person will be the next Dairanger; he wonders who it is but doesn't even know while saying it will be fun to see who it is. With his job done, he declares he'll return home to China and start his new life with Shokyo. Hearing that her grandfather had left, Rin states she hates him for not even saying goodbye to her but Kaku tells her that he probably was awkward in showing off Shokyo in front of her. Shoji states he was weird but you can't hate him as Rin wishes for happiness for Guhon and Shokyo as they ride off as newlyweds, leaving the strange tiger-hilted sword, Byakkoshinken, for a new Dairanger to pull and join them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Announcer: *Boxer: *Karate Master: *Police: *Kendo Master: Notes *'Viewership': 7.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *While the only appearance of Shoukyou, she brings with her the Byakkoshinken, the weapon-to-be of the next Dairanger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Evil Bookala's tongue briefly wrapping around the Thunder Megazord). References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura